This invention relates to the field of merchandise display cases, and more particularly, to a dividing structure for the merchandise display case to provide it with a plurality of merchandise display or storage chambers to maintain different temperature areas.
In conventional merchandise displace cases, such as those used to display frozen foodstuff, beverage cans, etc., transparent glass windows are used to inrease visibility of the merchandise on display and a shelf or plate divides the display/storage compartment of the display case into two chambers, each of which is maintained at a different temperature to define a plurality of merchandise display/storage chambers. Therefore, several kinds of merchandise, each having different keeping temperatures from one another, can be stored within the display/storage chambers of the same case.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional refrigerated display case will be described, As shown in FIG. 1, the refrigerated display case (generally indicated by reference numeral 1) comprises a merchandise display/storage chamber 5 mounted on a mechanical chamber 2 in which a refrigeration unit is disposed. Display/storage chamber 5 is defined by a front side window 3a, right and left side windows 3b and 3c, top plate 3d and door 4. Door 4 is hingedly supported on the case 1 so as to permit ready access to the interior of display/storage chamber 5. At least the side windows 3a, 3b and 3c are made of transparent material to increase the visibility of the merchandise stored in the display case.
In this structure of the display case, the interior of display/storage chamber 5 is divided into at least two chambers 5a and 5b by a plate 6, providing, for example, a heating chamber 5a formed in the upper portion of display/storage chamber 5 and a refrigerating or freezing chamber 5b formed below the heating chamber 5a and cooled down by the refrigerator unit. Therefore, different types of merchandise, each of which requires a different temperature for storing, can be stored within the same case.
On the other hand, both chambers 5a and 5b are connected to one another through a duct mechanism 7 disposed on the opposed peripheral edges of plate 6 to enable use of the display/storage chamber 5 as a wholly refrigerating or wholly heating chamber. Duct mechanisms 7, one being shown in FIG. 2, comprise an air passageway 7a defined between the side windows 3b and 3c, and the oppsite end surfaces of plate 6. A damper 7b extends horizontally within passageway 7a for opening and closing passageway 7a. Damper 7b is manually operated to accommodate the type of stored merchandise, i.e., if damper 7b is open to thereby open passageway 7a, the whole space of chamber 5 functions as a refrigerating chamber or a heatin chamber. Conversely, if damper 7b is closed to close passageway 7a, then the two chambers 5a and 5b defined by plate 6 are capable of being used as different temperature spaces. However, sine duct mechanisms 7 are disposed on the outer ends of plate 6 and therefore open to view, the appearance of the display case is not as good as desired.